


IT'S 5 AM AND I'M ALL ALONE RN.txt

by MdPikachu



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, How do I even tag this shit, I wrote this at like 5 am and it doesn't even have a real title, Not shipping - Freeform, USING THE ORIGINAL NAME FROM THE NOTEPAD FILE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MdPikachu/pseuds/MdPikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick thing I wrote at like 5 am a while ago. IDK, I had to put it somewhere. If it's anywhere in the canon timeline, it's before Ultimax? Man. It doesn't really matter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	IT'S 5 AM AND I'M ALL ALONE RN.txt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote at like 5 am a while ago. IDK, I had to put it somewhere. If it's anywhere in the canon timeline, it's before Ultimax? Man. It doesn't really matter.

"This... I am sorry to say, is an unprecedented event..." The man in blue trailed off, his gaze never leaving this strange guest. Before him stood a rather confused boy in black and orange. A boy who should not be here.

\--

Theodore had been shuffling his cards in preparation for a reading when the door to the Velvet Room opened. He, in his surprise, nearly dropped his cards as the boy peered in. Theodore neatly put his cards down and stood up straight to greet the odd visitor and explain just where "this" was before he was asked.

The boy- a brunette- introduced himself as Yosuke Hanamura before explaining that he and his friend Yu had been curious as to if Yu could bring others with him to the room. Yu. This was a name Theodore recognized. His eldest sister, Margaret, spoke highly of her guest and his abilities. However, no wild-card user, no matter how powerful, had ever brought a non-user to the room with them before. Furthermore, Yu was absent. Theodore kept his cool as he thought about this.

"This... I am sorry to say, is an unprecedented event..." Theodore trailed off, his gaze never leaving this strange guest, "Thus, I am in no position to offer an explanation. The most I can g-give would be an educated g-guess." Drat. He stuttered in front of a new guest. Theodore decided not to dwell on this, choosing to explain his theory.

"It's quite possible that he is in his Room. As for you, since you do not have one of your own, you were brought to a previously used one. It is also possible you were simply brought to a Room with an attendant currently residing in it."

Theodore figured his theory was solid- or as solid as one can get when referring to the ever-changing nature of the Velvet Room. Yosuke seemed okay with this, instead looking around and asking about unimportant things. Theodore gladly answered these inquiries, relaxing his guard and posture as time went on. He found, though, that his glance constantly returned to the same place- the strange device Yosuke was wearing around his neck. He was slightly afraid to ask about them, in fear he wouldn't understand the answer. His previous guest had been very careful with her explanations. Eventually, Yosuke ran low on silly questions.

"If I may inquire," Theodore began carefully, "What, exactly, is that around your neck? I have never seen something like that before." In his mind, he quickly added "Except once, when I met you." A topic for another day.

"What, my headphones? Uh..." Yosuke appeared slightly thrown off by the question, and Theodore felt a little bad for springing an unexpected inquiry.

"Do you know what speakers are?" Yosuke eventually asked in return. Theodore's look of confusion and curiosity did not change, letting Yosuke know that he did not.

"It's a device used to play sounds from other devices, I guess," Yosuke hesitantly answered, fishing a small object from his pocket. Whatever it was, it was connected to these "headphones" by a long, thin wire. Theodore let his glance slide to the small device, curious about this as well. It appeared to be a rather flat, rectangular object. Theodore immediately returned his glance to Yosuke's face as Yosuke attempted to explain how it worked. What Theodore understood was that the small machine sent signals up the wires and into the speakers, translating the signals into sound and playing it. If that is what speakers did, then these "headphones" must be a portable version.

Theodore's assumption was confirmed correct, then further confirmed by Yosuke removing his headphones and turning up the device's volume to where Theodore was able to hear the music playing. Yosuke eventually turned it back down, and returned the headphones to his neck. Following this, the two began discussing music, with the conversation becoming more and more casual.

As Theodore was about to explain what the meaning of “Leck mich im Arsch” was, there was a loud knock at the door. Theodore and Yosuke both fell quiet, expecting someone to enter. The door opened slightly, but no one entered.

"I assume this is the Room's way of kicking you out, I am afraid," Theodore stated, resuming his upright stance, "Or as you would say, giving "the boot"." To Yosuke's look of worry, Theodore continued "And do not worry about not seeing me or any of the attendants again. One day you may be chosen, or lucky enough to see us out and about. But for now, we must end discussions."

Yosuke was strangely all right with this as well, giving farewells to Theodore and leaving the room. Theodore continued to stand there for a few minutes, feeling rather empty. He'd rather missed having conversations with people, having not done so- siblings and masters not included- for three years. Suddenly, reading the cards was not in his best interest. Instead, he decided to bring a few inquiries to his master.

\--

Yosuke spotted him from the corner of his eye. Had he not been wearing the same blue suit, he would have passed by, unnoticed. Stopping and peering through the crowd at Junes, Yosuke spotted Theodore nimbly making his way through the crowd and into an elevator. Yosuke couldn't help but grin before catching up with his friends, for there had been one slight difference about Theodore. Where previously nothing had been, Theodore now had a red pair of headphones.


End file.
